Order of the Flaming Rose
Castle Barienmurg |Purpose = Defend humans from evil |Predecessor = Order of the White Rose |Status = Disbanded by Radovid V restored unknown time later |Image = Gwent cardart northern footmen of the flaming rose.png |Banner = COA Flaming Rose2.svg |Founder = Jacques de Aldersberg |Leader = Holy Congregation headed by Grand Master of the Order |Aka = The Order |Established = |Area served = Northern Kingdoms |Appears_games = |Appears_other = The Witcher: Curse of Crows |Members = Siegfried of Denesle Roderick de Wett |Related = Fallen Knight}} }} The Order of the Flaming Rose, sometimes simply The Order, is a religious knightly order established in with significant presence in the Nordling lands. At first, knights were mostly based and organized in the kingdoms of Aedirn and Temeria but later, after the uprising in Vizima, King Foltest confiscated the Order's assets in his dominion to finance repairs and they were forced to move further north to Redania and even Kaedwen. The primary purposes of the Order are to defend the downtrodden from evil and spread the belief in the Eternal Fire, but they also serve as a police force or an iron fist to hunt down heretics. Before the death of the first Grand Master Jacques de Aldersberg, defending the needy extended to killing monsters for free as well but after reforms, they had less time to do that. Emblems During the leadership of De Aldersberg, the coat of arms was a natural dark red rose in golden flames on a dark red field. Later the flame was changed to a ribbon and the rose was sometimes depicted as white. Notable members Grand Masters * Jacques de Aldersberg * Siegfried of DenesleIn , it's possible to let Siegfried die thus making his ascendance to this position dependent. He is also dead by default in if a saved game isn't imported. However, makes his survival canon to the games and officially calls him the successor to Jacques de Aldersberg. Knights * Siegfried de Löwe * Tybalt * Roderick de Wett * Arthur Tailles * Adalbert * Eric Vogel * Evariste of Metinna * Patrick de Weyze * Polycarp of Rinde Affiliates * Rayla * Adalbert History Background The Order was formed in 1268 with help of Redanian Intelligence Service, Sigismund Dijkstra and Ori Reuven in particular, to counter the rising power of sorceresses, who were organizing themselves and growing in might. Furthermore, Redanians intentionally refused to grant a charter to the main commandery of the Order, thus preventing a strong organization from planting roots within the country's borders. The whole organization was built on foundations of the Order of the White Rose, which was operating in Temeria for centuries but instead of staying true to their ideals, the Knights of the White Rose became more and more interested acquiring landmarks from local nobles and generally hoarding wealth.The World of the Witcher Attaining membership required only the donation of one thousand Novigrad crowns to the Order's treasury. After the end of the second war with Nilfgaard and death of Grand Master Rudolf Valaris a charismatic leader known as Jacques de Aldersberg pinned up his cloak and went through with major reforms that directed the brotherhood to help with upholding the law, maintaining peace, ensuring survival of Northerners, protecting the people from monsters and other evils without demanding coin, and last but not least to promote belief in the Eternal Fire. The Vizima Uprising The Order's first headquarters were located in the Cloister of Vizima's Temple Quarter, with numerous commanderies spread across the whole of Temeria and Aedirn. In its beginnings the Order of the Flaming Rose was underestimated and treated too lightly by both aristocracy and monarchs. The Grand Master was calculating and cunning, but he was above all a fanatic. In that time the Order aimed to gain as much power over people's souls as possible. To achieve this, the Order waged secret wars with other clandestine organizations, such as the Lodge of Sorceresses. The persecution of witches and freaks was but a prelude to the real attack, which was later directed against the mages. After Geralt killed Jacques at the behest of Kings Foltest and Radovid V, the Order with Siegfried of Denesle as new leader dissociated itself from the politics of its former Grand Master, changing even the setup of its coat of arms (ever since then the rose is no longer burning, but is instead surrounded by a golden ribbon) and making several other necessary reforms. The Order resigned from all their previous possessions and completely relocated to Redania after an agreement between the Order's Supreme Council and Radovid V who granted them some land in the middle of his kingdom and helped them to build new stronghold Castle Barienmurg. They even stopped killing monsters, last of which were werewolves of Tretogor forest. Radovid later invited them to the peace talks at Loc Muinne, where they camped outside, supporting the peace of negotiations and providing protection. Witch hunts and disbandment in Redania The Order also took part in witch hunts which followed after the summit. During the Third Nilfgaard War when the front reached the Pontar, they were sent by Radovid V to fight in a massive but indecisive battle that took place there. A large portion of the Order was sacrificed, and they were anxious to grieve for their fallen. However, their homes were no longer theirs; Radovid had sold their estates, fortresses, and outposts to the highest bidder, seized its treasury and disbanded the Order. A mixture of negative emotion caused one of the knights, Ulrich, to gather men loyal to him and establish a drug business in order to make a living. This faction became known as the Fallen Knights and Ulrich began to be titled Grand Master. Other members either left the Order to join the witch hunters under Radovid or became freelancer mercenaries. Some were also recruited by the Temple Guard. Still others gathered under a high-ranking officer of the Order, Siegfried de Löwe, and offered protection to villagers for coin. Ulrich and other radical leaders were later eventually slain by Geralt at the request of Adela, member of the Redanian Free Company, and their remaining followers died fighting against the local sheriff's army. Restoration Even though it looked worse than ever for the Order, its new Grand Master managed to reunite remaining groups and at least partially regain lost status, respect and fortune, to the point where they were able to send a representative, Count Arthur Tailles of Dorndal, and his two bodyguards to the International Knights' Tourney that took place during 1275 near Beauclair in Toussaint. They also dispatched a group of sanctimonious knights that tried to get Novigrad rid of a striga, one that marauded for years after the end of wars with Nilfgaard, though they ultimately failed in this endeavor. This means, however, that they somewhat returned to killing monsters.The Witcher: Curse of Crows Glossary entry :The Order of the Flaming Rose :The Order of the Flaming Rose was established after the war with Nilfgaard by a charismatic leader, Jacques de Aldersberg, on the foundations of the deteriorating Order of the White Rose. De Aldersberg's aim was to protect the people from monsters and other evils, and to promote belief in the Eternal Fire. The Order's headquarters are located in Vizima, with numerous commanderies spread across the whole of Temeria. :The book "People of the Shadows" reveals some secrets regarding the genesis of the Order of the Flaming Rose. According to the author, the Order was established with the help of the Redanian intelligence service to counter the sorceresses, who were organizing themselves and growing in power. Furthermore, the author believes that Redanian intentionally refused to grant a charter to the main commandery of the Order, thus preventing a strong organization from planting roots within the country's borders. :According to the author of "The Aftermath of the War", the Order of the Flaming Rose is underestimated and treated too lightly. The Grand Master may be calculating and cunning, but he is above all a fanatic. Furthermore, the author believes that the Order aims to gain as much power over people's souls as possible. To achieve this, the Order wages secret wars with other clandestine organizations, such as the one founded by the sorceresses. The persecution of witches and freaks is but a prelude to the real attack, which will be directed against the sorceresses. Sources * Speaking with Siegfried in the Vizima sewers * The Aftermath of the War * Cults and Religions of the Nordlings * The Flower and the Flame * Shadow People, or the story of His Majesty's Secret Service NPCs Glossary entry :Order of the Flaming Rose :This knightly brotherhood originating in Temeria initially followed sublime ideas. It could not have been otherwise, as it was founded on the basis of fighting corruption and depravity in the Order of the White Rose - a declining association that, in effect of those reforms, was then transformed into the Order of the Flaming Rose. :Unfortunately, strong racist tendencies, even strengthened by the leadership of Jacques de Aldersberg, turned the new order into a nest of intolerance. It's role in the Vizima Rebellion still remains morally ambiguous. Source * The Rose and the Flame Trivia * The Order appears to be based, in large part, on the Christian chivalric orders of the Medieval Age, most prominently the Teutonic Order and the Knights Templar. Their function as monastic warriors of the Eternal Flame and structure under a grandmaster is reminiscent of these real-world counterparts. The Order's undertakings seem to be influenced by the history, myth, and legend surrounding these orders, while the names of various characters and locations draw inspiration from both the Teutonic Knights and the Templars. Gallery Cutscene order 1.png Cutscene neutral 1.png Cutscene order 3.png Gwent cardart northern cleric of the flaming rose.png|Cleric of the Order References cs:Řád planoucí růže de:Orden der Flammenrose es:Orden de la Rosa Llameante fr:Ordre de la Rose-Ardente it:Ordine della Rosa Fiammeggiante hu:A Lángoló Rózsa Rendje pl:Zakon Płonącej Róży ru:Орден Пылающей Розы pt-br:Ordem da Rosa Flamejante Category:Organizations Category:Armed Forces